Vampire to wedding night
by dogsfang
Summary: This is a one shot so enjoy! Tsukune and Moka consumate there union as husband and wife.


Vampire TO Wedding Night

Thankfully the wedding had gone off with out a problem. Now both human and vampire lay peacefully in the bed room of the hotel and happily married.  
Tsukune pulled Moka down into the red bed sheets. He turned her so she lay in the nest of pillows and covers. Tsukune kissed down Mokas' neck. The pink haired vampire squirmed and moaned at the feeling of pleasure that her human was creating with in her.  
Moka reached up and tangled her hands into his hair. Tsukune moved his way down to leave feather light kisses to her neglected breasts. He then moved back up and licked her neck. He stroked down and grabbed Mokas' bottom. The pink haired vampire groaned as she felt Tsukuenes' manhood harden.  
"Moka this is going to hurt all-"  
Tsukunes' statement was cut short as Moka licked his neck, she and sank her fangs into him.  
He could feel Moka draining his blood and yet he didn't care. Tsukune moved forward and as gently as he could muster thrust forward and broke Moka's maiden hood. Moka wrapped her legs around his waist. Their movements were slow careful, hesitant. but together the two of them moved to establish a rhythm. Moka felt Tsukunes' blood she was extracting seemingly jump in flavor and texture. If his blood had been addictive before now it was intoxicating. Tsukune groaned as he felt Moka take blood from him and it added to the pleasure he was already feeling.  
"Moka I'm going to-"  
"I know…It's all right."

Moka screamed in rapture as she felt Tsukune release his seed into her. It warmed her insides like nothing else could. The two of them equally spent let themselves sink happy, tired but exhilarated into the mattress and covers.  
Tsukune reached up and Mokas' hand joined his as he reached down and removed the rosario. Tsukune could see the changes taking place. Mokas' dormant power flowed into her body. Her hair went from pink to silver, green eyes shifted to blood red. Moka's breasts increased in size and fullness. Her waist and hips now looked like they could temp anyone. Moka transformed from a beautiful teen to intoxicatingly beautiful young adult women. She was a seductive siren that could lure any man to there deaths. Tsukune it was the man whom she now chose to grace with her deadly charms and presents.  
Moka reached forward and grabbed him around the back of his head. Moka brought his face close to hers. Her blood eyes seemed to burn a hole in him with there gaze. She felt him stiffen in fear. The silver haired vampire swiftly wrapped her legs around her blood mate to make sure that her human didn't get away.  
"Moka…."  
"Tsukune what did I tell you the last time we talked?"  
"I….I don't really-"  
" I said that YOU belong to ME Tsukune. Now we are husband and wife... I'm going to enjoy making you scream for me love.."  
Moka flipped Tsukune over so he lay on the mattress. She brought her hand up and stroked his cheek.  
Moka growled. She felt Tsukune relax and loosen up just a bit. Moka chuckled darkly.  
"Moka what's so funny?" Tsukune asked already confused my his wifes be haviour.  
"You my mate is what is so funny...Your trimbling...There will be nowhere for you to hide from me my little Tsukune! You and I are alone now and no one will hear us scream!  
Now be a good husband and give me your blood." Inner Moka sank her fangs into his neck.  
Tsukune gasped and pushed himself further into Inner Mokas' embrace. She wrapped her arms around him. Moka pulled away from his neck and went lower. The silver haired vampire used her fingers to stroke his chest. The pink tip of her tongue lingered on his nipples. From their last time together Moka knew what pleased him.  
She reached down and grabbed his penis in her iron grip.

Moka was happy to see that her human had stopped struggling and resisting her. Moka stretched herself out on top of Tsukunes' body. Inner Moka reached down and grasped Tsukunes' penis once more. She let her weight settle on top of her blood mate, ensuring that he remained immobile. Moka guided Tsukunes' dick to her entrance. With out hesitation she impaled herself on Tsukunes' penis.  
"Ohhhh! Tsukune!!!There is nothing I'd rather do right now than pound you into the bed right now love, now Tsukune thankfully we have time for that. So let's try to make you scream until you don't know what your screaming shall we? Here in bed with me my blood mate my Tsukune this is one the things you will have to over come…This is your personal trial." She purred in his ear.  
"Moka!"  
Moka placed her two fingers to Tsukunes' lips.  
"Sushhh…We'll talk latter. Just relax let go and let me take care of you." She cooed  
Moka he ran her fingers through her sweat soaked hair. She wanted to be able to look at her mate. Moka wanted to see his reaction as she brought her mate ecstasy that boarded on insanity. Tsukune howled has continued to push his body beyond its limits. He could feel his muscles scream in pain to the hard harsh sex Moka was giving to him. At the same time he was loving it, orgasm after inhuman orgasm made him tremble.

"That's it Tsukune prove to me you're my mate go harder!" Moka demanded. Tsukune trust hard and soon Moka howled as she cam.  
Moka then came down from her high and relaxed into Tsukunes' chest.  
Tsukune pulled up a sheet over them to keep out the cool night air.  
The silver haired vampire could still feel her mate inside her.  
"Tsukune thank your for this moment. Stay with me here in this moment forever my Tsukune. I love you."  
She reached up and kissed the top of his head, then closed her eyes and allowed sleep to claim the two of them.

Hello everyone.  
Reviews and Pm's are welcome  
Cheers Dogsfang


End file.
